Older
by DeMoKa
Summary: a fight with Ron causes Hermione to run to Fleur for comfort about their relationship. femslash DUH!


**I had previously decided not to post this fic, thinking it was rather NC-17, but then I wrote another fic and that blew the idea out of the water. I also reread and it's not that NC-17. So here is my still rather PWP fic. Enjoy**

'You're kidding me!' exclaimed Ron, eyes bugging from his head.

Harry sighed deeply and covered his ears as Hermione exploded.

'No Ron! I'm not kidding! Is it really so hard to believe or even imagine?!' Hermione demanded.

Ron shuffled his feet, trying not to look Hermione in her enraged and blazing eyes. He muttered inaudibly.

'What was that?!' demanded Hermione again.

Ron breathed out, 'I'm sorry. I just... You and Fleur?! Come on! I would have noticed!'

Harry had noticed, weeks before this particular conversation or rather, Ron speaking meekly and Hermione yelling.

'You, Ronald, never notice anything unless it was right under your nose or the attention is being centred on you!' spluttered Hermione.

He blushed, knowing she spoke the truth, but also acting very surly. He shuffled his feet again and Hermione snapped, 'Ron! Will you please just give it to me straight!'

'LOOK! I liked you way before she met you and then when we do see the bloody Beauxbatons, I seriously...! Man she was hot and I totally forgot about you, but then they left and I totally fell for you again, but I... I just!' babbled Ron, trying to make it come out right.

Hermione felt a tear drop, 'Stop. Just stop Ron. I know what you are trying to say, but I don't like the way you are trying to explain it. I'm sorry. I thought I felt that way for you but it was sisterly love. I love both you and Harry equally, nothing more. I can't. I... I love her. I love Fleur, okay? I thought I could tell you but obviously you just don't have what it takes to continue being in my life!'

'Can we not talk about this right now?' asked Ron, trying to stop the talk.

'Why?! You NEVER want to talk about it! I was able to talk to Harry about it ages ago and I have been trying for TWO god awful weeks trying to find the right time to tell you. I have been dating Fleur for, about a month now and you have never realised or you just never wanted to believe it!' said Hermione, trying so hard to keep her voice steady.

Ron snorted and then stormed off. Hermione let out a whimper of defeat, allowing Harry to grasp her into a comforting hug.

'I just wish he would understand. Thank you Harry,' she murmured.

Harry just clutched her tight, trying to will away the pain between his best friends.

----------------------------------------------

Fleur jumped up when Hermione returned to their apartment by Floo. 'Ow was it? 'Ermione? Why are you crying?' she asked concerned.

Hermione didn't look at her lover, instead turned to grasp the fireplace. 'Ermione, please just talk to me,' commanded Fleur gently.

Hermione shook her head, 'No, I can't. Not right now.'

With that she left, walking into the bathroom. Fleur was going to follow but she heard the shower start, deciding to let Hermione have some time alone. She felt so... dismantled whenever the brunette was around her and seeing her in pain just made it all worse. She walked over to the bathroom door and leant her forehead against it. She closed her eyes and wondered why she was with Hermione.

Not that she didn't enjoy it. She could never say that she didn't enjoy having Hermione in her life and being in Hermione's life. No, but sometimes Fleur got the distinct feeling that Hermione just wasn't ready for a relationship, let alone one with a woman. Hermione was twenty now, young and still getting to know what she wants. Fleur? Well, at 18 she knew what she wanted, but she kept this to herself until Hermione was out of school. Now, at 24 she wondered if she should have waited a little bit longer.

Fleur knocked on the door, 'Ermione. I am going to make some coffee, would you like a cup mon amour?'

Hermione stopped scratching at her head to answer, 'Yes, please Fleur.'

Fleur nodded to herself and turned to the kitchen. Reaching up she extracted the kettle from the top shelf and turned the tap to start filling up the pot. When it was half full she placed it on its stand, and turned the switch. The kettle burst into life as she bent to retrieve the coffee beans from a air tight jar. She removed four teaspoons of beans from the jar and dropped them into the coffee bean crusher. With firm rhythmic motions, Fleur crushed the beans to a suitable grind just as the kettle announced its arrival at boiling point.

She poured an adequate amount of the grind into two cups, Hermione's a pale blue with a painted dog happily bounding in the grass and Fleur's black with a white horse and silver stars. Adding the scalding water, she took care to leave enough space for milk. It was odd, only after the first week of living together had they discovered they common taste for coffee and milk sans sugar.

She smiled at the seemingly insignificant memory. Hermione emerged draped in a blue robe, from the steamy room, towelling her hair in medium and long strokes. She gave Fleur a lazy smile, who returned it with just as much sincerity. Fleur placed Hermione's cup in front of her, adding a slight sprinkle of chocolate on the top with a teaspoon for Hermione to stir to her heart's content. She smiled as Hermione's eyes lit up, closing her eyes and leaning down to inhale the strong aroma wafting so deliciously. Fleur down opposite Hermione and blew on her coffee, her breath skimming the surface. For 5 minutes they gently sipped their rejuvenation potions in silence.

Gradually, Fleur remembered another fact they learned about each other, coffee was a stimulant to their arousal. She slipped a foot closer to Hermione's leg and stroked it. Hermione mmed in delight, 'Don't you have work today?'

'Oui, but not until after lunch. I was planning to... 'elp you feel better,' replied Fleur, toes playing with the edge of Hermione's robe.

Hermione grinned again, sipping her coffee down to half way. Fleur got up momentarily to fetch from strawberries from the fridge. She gave them a rinse and returned to Hermione's pouting face. It immediately changed to a expression of lust as Fleur fed her a strawberry with one of her lesser known smiles of temptation. Fleur caressed Hermione's face with a slim, silky hand, running it along her cheek and jaw. 'ave I ever told you 'ow sexy you are when you finish your shower?' whispered Fleur huskily, trailing kisses down Hermione's throat. She got up and pulled Hermione from the dining table, leading her to the couch. She sat Hermione down and half straddled her, on her knees and splayed her hands against the couch on either side of Hermione's head.

Hermione squirmed, drawing a hand to run over Fleur's backside, playing with the waist of her lingerie. She nodded and pushed her lips against Fleur's before replying, 'Oui, you have. But I prefer you in the shower with me.'

Fleur chuckled, 'Not today, perhaps tomorrow...'

She nuzzled Hermione's hair and neck, hands still attached to the couch. She then straddled Hermione, thighs grasping Hermione's legs. Hermione pressed her face into Fleur's cleavage, causing a giggle and laugh from the older woman. She licked the skin of Fleur's chest delicately, purposely avoiding her breasts. Fleur moaned in annoyance and pleasure, thrust her chest out in her heavy breathing. She giggled again as her hand slid up Hermione's thigh to lightly touch and tease her inner thigh.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione with her hair tousled and wild, grabbed the phone, dialled the apartment that Harry and Ron shared. She waited to hear the voice of her red head friend. 'Ron? Don't say anything. I just want you to know, no matter what happens, I'll always be your Mione and you'll always be my Ronald. Tell Harry that you are both coming to have dinner with me and Fleur tomorrow night. Yes, okay, good bye!' said Hermione much too quickly slamming the phone down again, knowing that she would have to answer the next imminent call and repeat herself. But Fleur was right, saying it all and wholly first had helped; now she could talk to Ron with a clearer head. Funny, how sex can clear the mind.

She grinned at the memory of Fleur writhing under her, begging to be allowed to come. Frustration often causes Hermione to be cruel, but Fleur's love and beauty also broke that barrier before it became truly unbearable. Fleur never doubted Hermione's ability to overcome her anger and save her from her own internal torment. They shared a relationship that required understanding and unconditional love, not matter what happened. They would eventually tell each other what was going on. This was one of the reasons why Hermione knew she could never stay with Ron.

He was much too hot tempered, much more than she and not what would keep her grounded. Fleur had the ability to be Hermione's rock when she needed the support and in turn Hermione was able to stabilise Fleur if she ever over reacted. Did it ever make sense? At first, no. They had truly thought that they had hated each other with a passion. Not until later, when Ron was infuriating Hermione and Bill was unable to keep Fleur from self destruction, that they realised their "hate" was what allowed for a greater understanding. Such unique beings that required more in depth analysis to their inner core. This was the key to overcoming the usual dating and courting problems that other couples would face.

'Did I tell you how much I appreciate you and your wonderful loving nature?' asked Hermione, absently playing with Fleur's hair.

Fleur looked at her with a mock exasperated expression, 'Only whenever I make love to you.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'But its most true at that point in time! Or, I could return the favour...'

'Indeed,' breathed Fleur, eyeing Hermione's lips and wandering hands.

Those perfectly manicured hands could do wonders on her body. Of course, long ago they were not so perfectly manicured, until Fleur had introduced her bushy haired girlfriend to her favourite hair and nail parlour. It had become Hermione's favourite too. Fleur gazed again across Hermione's nails, admiring the cute gold stars placed in the middle of ocean blue nail polish. Her own covered in blood red with silver crescents. Somewhat appropriate to match her lover. Running her fingers over the constellations she grins at Hermione's eagerness to undo her skirt yet again. 'Not that I mind, but you might want to close that window first, unless you want our horridly perverted neighbour to attempt to peep again,' Fleur said languorously.

Hermione twitched, momentarily stopping her movements, but she maturely flicked her wand that was conveniently on the couch to close the curtains. Fleur smirked, 'Ah... I forgot, you're mature now. You used to get so flustered when I said that, then running around half naked with the window as clear as day for at least 15 minutes!'

Hermione winced, 'Well, I hope that I am a lot more mature than ever because at my age, you'd be wanting a more womanly girlfriend, hm?'

Fleur laughed and drew her back into an embrace, fingers caressing Hermione's face. Hermione gave her a sheepish grin, 'Je suis desolee for ruining the moment.'

'It is quite... forgiven!' gasped Fleur as Hermione surprised her with a thrust of her finger.

The bold attack spurred Fleur on for a deep, hard kiss, tongue and all. Soon hips were grinding, thrusting and twisting in contortions. Hermione caused Fleur to come fast and hard. Fleur gladly returned the favour, flipping Hermione underneath her and in her power. Hermione bite Fleur's neck on impulse and was rewarded with a scream of delight from the part Veela. 'Come for me, and I'll give you whatever you want for dessert,' whispered Fleur, her voice laced with lust and want.

For now, until their dinner arrangement, they would satisfy their carnal lust.

**Review cause you know you want to. ;)**


End file.
